


Give Me A Hug

by ZaiBan2989



Series: GMAH [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Fever, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Frustration, Hugs, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wasn't thinking, KID is happy to oblige, KidCon - Freeform, M/M, Not really a KaiShin but well, Romantic Fluff, Sick Character, Some Humor, Sorry I'm just having fun with these tags now, This Is STUPID, What Was I Thinking?, conan needs a hug, kaishin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaiBan2989/pseuds/ZaiBan2989
Summary: Conan wasfed up. He just had the worst possible dayever. And this was beyond him having poor luck!Kaitou KID was grateful thatsomehowthe little detective in his arms refused to open his eyes. Because he wasblushing. Hard. Poker Face completelygone.What the hell, Tantei-kun?!





	Give Me A Hug

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Minna-san~!
> 
> Short starting note: my mind is refusing to listen to what I want. This is a KIDCon _(yep, not a KaiShin)_ , although I used Shinichi's name sometimes to stress out the fact that even though he is currently a cute chibi tantei, his mind and emotions are still his (as a 17 years old teenager).
> 
> Well, I hope you will enjoy the read!
> 
> I am also disclaiming that Detective Conan/Magic Kaito are not mine and it makes me want to cry.

Conan was  _fed up_. He just had the worst possible day  _ever_. And this was beyond him having poor luck!

 

 _Firstly_ , despite being a seventeen years old teenager trapped in a seven years old body, he somehow managed to  _fail_  a stupid elementary school maths test. A kid maths test!  _What the hell?!_

The look on Haibara's face when she saw his grade made him want to dig a hole and hide in it forever. Even Ayumi and the boys were looking at him like he grew a third head or something.

In his defence, it only happened because he was  _distracted_  that day. He remembered it very well. His seat being by the window, he was looking outside out of boredom, not even bothering to glance at his paper. He had two hours to complete what would take him ten minutes. The test was just too easy.

That was when he spotted something like a giant white bird flying away in the sky. He immediately thought it was KID, slightly amused by his own assertion. As strange as it sounded, he liked the magician. He was witted, cunning, arrogant, talented and smart. Behind Conan's face, Shinichi was truly grateful to have found someone who could level up to his intellectual standards.

Although the gentleman thief was long gone from his sight, Conan's thoughts still lingered on the curious teenager -  _Shinichi was certain KID was his age_  - wondering what the other was up to. Of course, because he was unfocused, he didn't realize he skipped the third line on his answer sheet, writing his answer on the fourth one instead. And then, all answers shifted to the wrong number and he got everything else  _wrong_.

 

 _Secondly_ , as soon as he ran out of school to avoid the condescending looks (Ayumi and Haibara) and the stupid jokes (Mitsuhiko and Genta), Conan ended up bumping into a man at the corner of the street and fell harshly on his behind. Instead of helping him up, the man decided it was so much better to simply shout at him for "not looking where he was going", calling him a "stupid kid" and making fun of his "too huge glasses" before leaving him there. Only after the man was out of sight and Conan was gathering his stuff did he realize this  _asshole_  just pickpocketed him.  _How much of a bastard could you be to pickpocket a_ kid _, seriously?!_ , he thought angrily.  _Good thing there wasn't much in the wallet..._

 

 _And last but not least_ , as he was walking towards the Detective Agency in a now completely foul mood, the weather started changing from sunny to cloudy in the span of ten seconds, and soon enough he was drenched from head to toe because of a crazy stupid rain! He could already tell he would end up with a cold the next day.  _Why now? Why me?_ , he whimpered, depressed and defeated.

 

As soon as he got inside looking like a poor wet dog, Ran jumped on him completely alarmed and already grounding him for "being reckless", "walking into the rain without an umbrella", "not caring about his health" and other annoying stuff he did not even bother listening to. God, he was tired. He needed to get out of here. Either that or he needed a hug.

 

Conan let his gaze linger on the girl in front of him. His childhood friend he was so madly in love with for so long, who was now treating him like a little kid. He felt his chest tightening and his stomach stirring. Ran was  _everything_  to Shinichi. His anchor when he felt like he was drowning. The light that was guiding him through all his worst nightmares.

But since he became Conan, he knew his feelings for the girl started to change. He loved her, yes. Just not like  _that_  anymore.  _A sister..._ , he thought bitterly. That was all she was to him now.  

Sighing silently, he simply answered her with a small _"Yes, Ran-neechan"_  before stepping out of Kogoro's office to go to the bedroom, not caring whether Ran was still talking to him or not.

"What a shitty day..." he whispered to himself, throwing his school bag by the door before crashing on his futon. He was still wet from the rain, but he didn't care. He closed his eyes, feeling exhausted.

 

Conan woke up a few hours later, feeling like complete crap. He hadn't even noticed he fell asleep. He knew for a fact he now had a fever. _Just what I needed to make this day even better..._

He sighed, getting up from the sheets to go get a hot shower. There was a KID's heist tonight and Suzuki Jirokichi insisted upon seeing his "KID Killer" there. Not that the little detective would miss a heist anyway. They were interesting and fun. He certainly needed that after such a terrible day.

"Conan-kun are you ready?" came Ran's voice from the stairs.

"Yes, I'm coming Ran- _neechan_."

He grabbed his voice-changing bow tie on his way out, tightening it around his neck while leaving the agency with Ran. Sonoko was already shouting a loud "HURRY UP YOU TWO! I DON'T WANT TO MISS KID-SAMA!" from her seat in the limousine she hired for the occasion.  _I swear this girl..._ was Conan's last thought before entering the car.

 

They reached the heist a few minutes before the time set by KID, Nakamori-keibu already bickering with Suzuki Jirokichi about the silliness of the old man's traps.  _Pay attention, you morons..._

_"Ladies and Gentlemen!"_

_Too late..._

Kaitou KID appeared in a puff of pink smoke, right behind the two men, a wicked grin on his face. Soon enough, they were both stuck to one another with handcuffs around their ankles, a huge red ribbon around their waists keeping them tight, and Hawaiian flowers in their hair. KID had obviously already stolen tonight gem,  _Haibisukasu._

If Conan wasn't feeling so sick right now, he would have laughed. Instead, he put a hand on his forehead, backing away from the crowd and the police task force. He wanted to go after KID and face him like always, but he was starting to feel out of breath. His body was burning and his gaze was becoming unfocused.  _Come on, this is so not the place to faint..._ , he told himself. He knew however that it was close to happening as he fell his feet giving away underneath him. He blacked out as soon as he felt strong hands around his waist.

 

 _Detective, hey, wake up! ... Oi, Tantei-kun...!_  

Conan could hear someone's voice above him, although he could not recognize it. His eyes were shut and he was tired. His body was somehow warm, but not as burning as before. He felt comfortable... wherever he was.

"-ight now!"

The little boy could feel someone shaking him a bit, but he didn't move. He just let out an annoyed groan, puffing out his cheeks in what he knew would look like a very childish pout. He didn't care.

"-mme sleep..." he whined softly, shifting closer to the source of heat that was enveloping him. It was so nice and peaceful here. Shinichi wanted to stay like this forever.

He sighed happily when he heard nothing but silence surrounding him, enjoying the warmth coming from what he could now tell was someone else's body.

Despite the exhaustion and sickness, he remembered the strong hands he felt around him before passing out.  _White gloved hands..._ It didn't take him very long to figure out who was the person holding him.

"Hmnn...  _KID_..." he mumbled in a tired childish voice. He didn't bother opening his eyes, although his hands moved higher up to grab what felt like KID's jacket.

 

Kaitou KID was grateful that  _somehow_  the little detective in his arms refused to open his eyes. Because he was  _blushing_.  _Hard_. Poker Face completely  _gone_. 

_What the hell, Tantei-kun?!_

He could hear his heartbeat in his ears, which were seriously starting to burn him. He was sure he could have died of embarrassment right there. Never once in his life had he blushed so hard. And that damned detective was snuggling against him, acting completely oblivious and content.

He let out a small frustrated whine, his eyes focused on the little form in his arms. Tantei-kun was really  _cute_  when he didn't try to kick him with a soccer ball.  _Mattaku..._

 

" _Tantei-kun_..." he called out, his voice gentle. "Why did you come if you're sick..."

"...see you..." was what KID could make out from the mumbling.  _'I wanted to see you'_  was his best guess, and it didn't help his blush _at all_. His heart was now beating furiously in his chest. So terribly fast, the magician was certain he would soon die of a heart attack. This kid would really be the death of him.

He almost cried out of surprise when he heard Conan's next few words.

"...needed a hug..."

A faint laugh escaped him, his face falling forward, a few inches away from his little detective's.  _Tantei-kun~_..., he thought fondly.

"Bad day?" he asked softly.

"Bad day."

He then saw Conan opening his cerulean blue eyes, locking them in his.

"So shut up and give me a hug."

Conan closed his eyes again, snuggling closer to the magician thief, a small content smile adorning his lips. 

KID kept his gaze on the little boy, his eyes shimmering with glee, a genuine happy grin on his face. He slightly lifted his arms up a bit, positioning Conan in a better embrace.

 _Hey_ , he thought,  _if Tantei-kun was sick and needed a hug_... _He was happy to oblige._

 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. So. This is what happens when I wake up at 7:30am after a weird night sleep, not enough caffeine in my system and the need to sleep before it's even 6pm here _(Boy, I'm turning into Shinich!)_
> 
> It would also seem I just cannot help myself. Once again, this One Shot is too long to fit into the Magic KaiShin / KIDCon Drabbles with its +1600 words, and I ended up writing Fluff -_-  
> I am getting extremely frustrated with myself, as the plan was to initially just write 200 words for this story! _(Which I will definitely do in another version of this work)_
> 
> Anyhow! Leave me a Kudou _(Kaito's hyper here)_ and/or a comment _(spotting mistakes, sending critics or constructive feedback or just "I loved it" are always welcome!)_... And you will certainly turn that terrible day I had into a great one! ;)
> 
> *"Haibisukasu" means "Hibiscus" in Japanese. The jewel KID stole has this shape and this is the reason why he put Hawaiian flowers in the old geezers' hair :)  
> *"Mattaku" here would mean "Honestly" _(Imagine Kaito saying it in a very exasperated but affectionate way)_
> 
> PS: anyone interested in becoming my beta-reader, please, let me know! **bows japanese-style**


End file.
